


Hey Angel

by hmb2501



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Character Death, M/M, One direction AU, hey angel, hey angel one direction, im sorry this is so short, made in the am, one direction - Freeform, zayn mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmb2501/pseuds/hmb2501
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title from One Direction's Hey Angel.</p>
<p>When Harry likes to leave Louis notes, and Louis continues to find them when he least expects it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Angel

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this on twitter and wanted to try writing it...

‘Hey Angel.   
I come alive when I hear your voice.’

Louis found the first note three days after he sang to Harry, sat on their new couch surrounded by family for the first family party in Louis and Harry’s flat. They had participated in an impromptu karaoke session and it was the only time Harry had heard him sing in four months they’d lived together. Harry had grinned like a three year old on Christmas morning and hadn’t stopped since – even when he was washing the dishes following their guest’s departure.

The note, which had been tucked behind the Louis’ favourite packet of biscuits in the cupboard, was signed off with Harry’s signature ‘.xx’ and made Louis blush even though his favourite boy was away at a lecture and nowhere to be seen.

-x-

‘Hey Angel.  
Oh I wish I could be more like you.’

Louis shook his head when he found this one, because only Harry would write a note like this after seeing Louis fall spectacularly onto his face in his favourite coffee shop across the road on his way out of the door. Only Harry would wish that he could pull it off the way Louis had, despite the fact that he now had a bruised rib and a crashing headache: it would only ever be Harry.

But Louis knows that this isn’t just about the coffee shop, that Harry loves him with all the heart and believes with the same heart that Louis is the better of the two of them, and that Louis is the one who deserve the world handed to him on a silver platter. So Louis walked over to their room, where he knows he’ll find Harry sprawled on his stomach across their double bed after his long day, and Louis uses the night to convince Harry that they are equals – not only do they both deserve the world, but they both deserve to share this world with the other. 

And when he awakes the next morning and finds Harry cooking breakfast with just an apron round his waist and a mug of Yorkshire Tea waiting on the side, Louis knows that, they are in for a morning of humming along to the radio and facing the world as a duo. 

-x-

‘Hey Angel.  
Yeah I see you at the bar, at the edge of my bed, backseat of my car, in the back of my head.’

Whenever Harry wrote this one, Louis knows and understands exactly how he was feeling. He knows what it’s like to walk into an entirely new environment and wish for one person to be stood beside you and sharing it with you. He knows that this is the note that made him go back and buy the engagement ring he reserved three weeks ago, and he knows that Harry is the only person he ever wants to share experiences with for the rest of his life.

This note was waiting for him at Anne’s, in the box of tea that only he uses whenever they go and spend the weekend. So when he calls Anne from her phone and asks to see her for lunch as soon as possible, that is him committing to asking her for Harry’s hand, he’s committing to the only boy he’s loved for the last four years.

And when he gets home and finds Harry back from university and ready with Louis’ favourite meal on the table and a bottle of the expensive wine they only drink with this meal, he realises just how much he appreciates Harry, and how easily they fit together in a world that was a whirlwind until he bumped into Harry during a sixth form dance.

-x-

‘Hey Angel,  
It’s a beautiful sound, it’s a beautiful noise.’

This was waiting in Louis’s phone notes when he woke up on the first morning of his life as a married man. The morning after he and Harry had finally done it, had walked down the aisle and been declared husbands in front of family and friends. And Louis knows the moment Harry is talking about because he’d approached Louis last night as all their friends and family were singing along to whatever the DJ was playing, and he’d smiled his ‘Louis smile’ and declared that if this was what he had to listen to for the rest of his life, then he’d never complain again.

But Louis can’t help but feel that the last 24 hours have been a beautiful noise, from Gemma humming along to the radio as she was cooking pre-wedding, to his mum crying into his shoulder as she hugged him tightly outside the church post-wedding. From Zayn clinking his fork to his glass before his speech, to the noise Harry had made as soon as the two of them had been left alone in the early hours of the morning.

And maybe the last years of Louis’s life have been a blur of beautiful sounds that he finds in Harry.

-x-

‘Hey Angel.  
Do you look at us and laugh when we hold onto the past?’

Just like any couple, Louis and Harry have had their share of squabbles and petty arguments, but they had never fought like they did two nights ago, and they had never experienced the painful awkwardness of waking up next to the person you love and not knowing where you stood. So yeah, this note was perfectly fitting to the situation, and Louis knew right then that he wanted to be the one to change this. Whether it was Harry or himself who had been in the wrong that night, he wanted to fix this now, so they could laugh about this whole thing tomorrow morning.

And when he found himself outside Harry’s workplace holding a bunch of red Camellia’s (because he just knew Harry would know that they meant that he was the flame in Louis’ heart), Louis felt only nerves and butterflies in his stomach: he felt like he was about to ask Harry out for the first time again. Except this time Louis found himself being turned away from the office because Harry had never arrived at work that morning, and Louis knew there was a reason for the butterflies, because he had not been doubting the love he felt for Harry or the love Harry had for him.

-x-

‘Hey Angel.  
Do you know the reasons why we look up to the sky?’

Louis knows he wasn’t supposed to find this one now. Not after he’s just said goodbye to Harry, not after he’d lost him in such a cruel way. And Louis knows that isn’t Harry’s way of laughing at him, that this was an accident and Harry meant for this to be found on any other day. Because whenever Louis has looked up to the sky in the last two weeks, it has been to try and find Harry: to find the new star in the night sky.

When Louis thinks about it, bonfire night was only a few months ago – and honestly, time had slowed down since he saw Harry lying in that hospital bed - Harry had probably thought he was being clever hiding this in Louis’ scarf that he only wore on special occasions or when he needed a reminder of Harry’s love. That night they’d looked up at the sky, feeling invincible and believing they had the world within their reach, that the stars were reflections of their eyes and the moon wasn’t far enough away to describe the love they felt beating in their chests as their hands fell intertwined between their bodies.

-x-

‘Hey Angel.  
Tell me do you ever try, to come to the other side?’

Louis does. He tries so hard to make himself believe that he has not lost Harry, he tries to believe that this is not the end and he believes that Harry comes and talks to him in his sleep. He can’t see a way forward in his life and he knows that if he continues like this then it’s only going to get worse, and the only way forward will be by admitting his struggle.

But Louis saw the person he loves die: he was there when Harry had squeezed his hand before he left. How does he carry on living when the reason he was so alive is no longer by his side?

-x-

‘Hey Angel.  
Tell me, do you ever cry  
When we waste away our lives?’

The last note Louis found was tucked into the box he had kept Harry’s engagement ring for weeks before he had finally found the nerve to propose, and he knew Harry was telling him to go to Brazil, to swim with the sharks, to try the snails he’d shied away from on their trip to Paris and to not be scared of anything life threw his way from this day.

Until this moment, Louis hadn’t realized he could be anyone without Harry, Louis and Harry had been a package deal for as long as he could remember – but maybe he could be someone enough for the both of them to continue experiencing this journey together, despite the fact that they wouldn’t see each other for years to come.

-x-

‘Hey Angel.  
I’m missing half of me when we’re apart.’


End file.
